


Regrets

by keycoward



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: They finally got a signal through on their scrolls. However Ren has to face something he feared the most.The fact that Nora was not untouchable.// Small burb I had to write out. I have a lot of feelings about these two okay?
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Regrets

Ren prided himself on keeping his emotions in check. He had to admit, he had been slipping these last few weeks. The pressure of saving the world was beginning to eat away at him, make him lash out and shut down. Even his semblance flickered out when he tried to calm himself down it it. So many things were changing around him and all too quickly for him to be able to keep up with.

But this....This was different.

This didn’t eat away bit by bit and piece by piece. This made him crumble.

He knew they were in over their heads. He knew that they were just kids that shouldn’t have any of this burden. But he always thought she was untouchable.

That if everything fell somehow she would still be standing for better or worse. Even the crying child hiding from the grim would be able to survive like she always did. She was powerful and creative in a tight pinch. She could barrel head first into anything and come out relatively unscathed.

They only recently were able to get in contact with the others. That a signal could reach them.

He could hear the conversation over the scrolls in the other room. He could hear that she was stable and resting. That she was still here. Alive.

But his eyes couldn’t move away from his own scroll. He had never seen an icon like this. Ren had seen Jaune’s aura completely depleted before. He had seen when someone was knocked unconscious, and that’s what she was right? Just....unconscious. He had never seen an icon greyed out. Her aura meter completely depleted. Ren couldn’t recall the last time he had seen that on her icon.

“-scars?” Yang’s voice slapped him out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and slipped his scroll into his own pocket and took a few breaths to calm himself.

She was fine. _Nora was fine._

“Wait...what do you mean she hasn’t woken up at all? How long has she been out?” Yang’s voice had panic in it. It spread through him, twisting his insides. What if she didn’t wake up?

What did he even say to her last? How did he treat her?

Would he never get to hear her demands for sweet foods? Her infectious smiles would those be gone too?

God dammit would he only get to kiss her _**once**_?

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled to calm down. _Why did he leave her side? This wouldn’t have happened if he had just-_

“Ren? Are you okay?” Jaune placed his hand on Ren’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the slight jump from his friend being startled out of his thoughts. The blonde haired man gave him a reassuring squeeze. Ren opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t. The regret of what he had said to Jaune still stung. “She’ll be alright”

“What?” Ren slowly turned to look at him.

“Nora....She’ll be alright. I’ll make sure of it, I don’t wanna lose another team member” For a moment Ren thought he was talking about Oscar, it almost slapped him when he realized he wasn’t. He saw how desperate he was when Weiss nearly died and he had helped console him and pick up the pieces when........

“Jaune I-”

“Don’t. You have nothing to apologize for. Let’s just focus on making sure we reunite with everyone alright?” Jaune smiled at him. His eyes still held hurt but he was putting on a brave face. Was Jaune always like this? A pillar of support when people need it?

Ren took a deep breath before exhaling.

He had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my few scribbled words. Enjoy guys stay strong and wish Nora luck  
> !


End file.
